prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC508
is the 8th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 153rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Rin and Karen's rivalry. Synopsis Rin and Karen's differences cause them to get into an argument and this makes the group realize how little they have in common. '' Summary Rin runs down the street, heading to the Natts house with a small pot of red tulips. She imagines the group admiring the flowers as she sits them on the window seal and remarks upon how perfect they are for the shop. But just as she arrives she greets Karen, who came with a pot of Blue Chinese Bell-flowers. She greets Rin, but they notice the other person is holding flowers, with Rin being able to identify those chosen by Karen. Karen compliments her eye for noticing but their pleasantries quickly fade to that of a rivalry that continues later after everyone else has shown up. At the Shop, everyone seems fascinated with the snacks and tea brought in, with Coco suggesting to Natts that he expresses gratitude. Natts is unable to do so, quickly saying that they only bring in things as they please before attention is cast on the two potted flowers; and the duo bickering over them. Rin says that Blue is gloomy, while Karen claims that Blue is calming to the heart and fits the store. Rin remarks that the red flowers give the shop a bright taste with a flash then tells her to just leave the flowers to her since her family owns a flower shop. Komachi attempts to calm things down between them by saying both flowers are pretty, which Nozomi agrees with. Urara brings up not knowing about the flower shop, and Rin explains that she tends to the Tulips and suggests that they can ask her if they ever need some flowers. Nozomi then compliments Karen's flowers and she mentions having grown them in her families Greenhouse so that they could enjoy summer flowers before their season. Rin mutters something, which doesn't go unnoticed by Karen- but Komachi quickly offers them tea. Urara and Nozomi agree and everyone heads downstairs, with Karen and Rin still mad. The girls go over the items they brought with them, with Urara bringing black tea, Nozomi with green, and Komachi with the snacks. Nozomi is very excited to eat and Komachi nervously tries to pass them over to Rin and Karen- but they are still angry and get into a dispute over which tea to have after they start a discussion on which would go better would the snacks. Rin suggests he black tea, but Karen said they should have green tea because it is a tradition for Japanese snacks to go with it. Rin claims it doesn't matter though, and she feels like black. Urara then shouts that she likes tea with milk, momentarily distracting everyone until Komachi claims they can make both teas in hopes of getting them to calm down. Then, Nozomi gets the "''brilliant" idea to combine both teas then add some milk. It's then Coco and Natts bring up the Pinkies. They suggest that before they begin they should transfer them to the Dream Collet. Rin and Karen were going to get the Collet but attempt to force politeness- which works until Rin addresses Karen as ''-senpai'' then claims to be the senpai in the Cure group. Karen hears it but Rin denies saying anything while Urara transfers her Pinky to the Dream Collet. Coco cheers for her while Nozomi instructed Rin and Karen to do the same, and again they force casualties after bumping into one-another, leaving Nozomi to feel saddened. Back in Nightmare HQ, Bunbee summoned Arachnea for her punishment. Bunbee orders her to get the Dream Collet as quick as she can. Arachnea then takes off. Meanwhile, a camera is revealed to be within Bunbee's meeting room and the people who are watching were Kawarino and Desperaia on the top floor. Kawarino told her that the Pretty Cure are in their way, but they will try in their power to keep everything under control. Desperaia said that she only has one wish: to become immortal with the power of the Dream Collet and rule the world with Despair. Kawarino obeys and left. The next day at School, Nozomi is worrying over Rin and Karen since they won't speak to each other. Rin claims it isn't a big deal since they never talked a lot before, but Nozomi claims Rin is stubborn and their differences shouldn't keep them from cooperating as a team, then points out this could cause problems for Pretty Cure. Rin tells her not to discuss it though, and Urara interrupts by trying to say it wasn't a big deal that they argue, but figuring out why it's a big problem. Rin guesses that it just has to do with their differences and lack of sharing anything in common, insisting they just do not go together. Meanwhile, Karen is talking to Komachi and says the same thing to her. She admits that she is unable to stand people like Rin, and Komachi claims she wouldn't feel this way if she wasn't so stubborn- but Karen quickly voices that she believes only Rin is stubborn, and she is always right. Komachi tells her that being right or wrong doesn't matter because nobody agrees on exactly the same things, but Karen simply states they do not agree. The five meet up for Lunch but it becomes apparent that the mood will not improve. Karen eats her bento while Rin eats a hot dog and Urara eats, but Nozomi and Komachi are too worried over their friends and attempt to think up a discussion. Nozomi remarks on the nice weather and Rin mentions that it would be perfect for a game of soccer, but when Karen points out it will be raining, they give each other a glance and get angry again. Nozomi attempts to chat with Komachi and asks what they should do- only to realize Komachi was depending on her to fix things and express shock. Suddenly, Nozomi thinks up an idea and compliments Karen's nice looking bento. Karen thanks her, but Rin claims her lunch is good for "high-class people", and soon their anger turns into an eating contest to see who finishes faster. The display manages to catch the attention of other students, with several plates stacked upon one another. Urara is amazed to see them eat more than she can, causing Nozomi and Komachi to show surprise by her statement. Nozomi is concerned though and thinks this is too much, while Komachi mentions that while Karen eats slowly, she can really eat a lot. That afternoon, Nozomi, Urara, and Komachi head to Natts House while Coco complains about how difficult the girls are being. Komachi wonders what they should do, but Coco is convinced there isn't anything they can do, but Nozomi refuses to give up. She mentions that Passion and Intelligence are opposites and don't go well together, but she is sure they can be friends. It's then Coco gets an idea and the girls chat before they attempt to determine how to put the plan into action. With both girls still being at school, they are bound to run into each other on the way over to Natts House. Suddenly, Coco senses a Nightmare and an echo of Arachnea's voice began to sound. A manhole cover suddenly pops out and Arachnea appears, changing to her true form while demanding they hand over the Dream Collet. The girls transform into Pretty Cures and try to attack her, but she shoots her webbing to throw them back. They dodge, but they land on the web, allowing her to yank it down and drag them into the sewers. Coco runs to the manhole and Arachnea yells for him to bring the Dream Collet if he wants to save them. She also demands that he brings the other two Cures. Back at School, Karen and Rin happen to bump into each other on the way to Natts House as predicted. They are surprised but express annoyance before Rin asks if she will be picked up. Karen mentions that she is late, so she doesn't need to be, then asked Rin how her activities went. After Rin mentions it was fine, she claims Karen was wrong and they resume arguing until Coco appears and tells them what happened. Both girls tell him not to give in to Arachnea's demands and quickly make their way over to the sewers, where they come across a fork in the tunnel. They wish to go opposite directions, but Coco is able to determine their location. Rin then proceeds to show off a little, but Karen angrily takes a step back before jumping to cross the long gap, onto the other side of the tunnel and effectively angering Rin in return before they resume running to a room full of columns. Arachnea appears and orders them to give up the Dream Collet. Rin and Karen spot Dream, Lemonade, and Mint in the webbing, unconscious. Angered by this, Rin and Karen said they'll never give the Dream Collet and transform into Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua. Arachnea then pulls out a mask and transforms a water pipe into a Kowaina. Rouge and Aqua battle them and suddenly get slammed into the wall, amusing Arachnea since they look so weak. She gets angry when she watches them rise and refuse to give up, and as this is going on Coco runs over to Dream to try to wake her up. She awakens to see Aqua and Rouge fighting as Mint and Lemonade wake up to see this as well. As they fight, Rouge and Aqua bicker with each other, claiming the other is messing up. While they are competing with each other, they note that their movements seem to be perfect and if they would just get along they would be able to work better. Arachnea yells at Rouge and Aqua and asks why they remain stubborn if they don't even like each other, then asks how they can stand to work together. They claim it to be obvious though, saying that even if they are against each other they won't lose what remains important. Then they use Rouge Fire and Aqua Stream on the Kowaina to destroy it as the Cures escape from their bindings. As they rejoin, the trio congratulates Rouge and Aqua for defeating the Kowaina, but Arachnea interrupts to criticize them. She proceeds to shoot many webs at them, but the girls are able to catch them and stop her from pulling any stunts again, saying that they may be different and may clash sometimes, but there's a reason for all five of them to be there as a single team. Cure Dream kicks Arachnea before using Dream Attack on her, but she dodges it and flees. The crumbling, cracking columns start to repair themselves while Nozomi compliments Rin and Karen. Komachi and Urara agree with her and comment on how synced they were, to form a great match for one-another. Karen and Rin claim it to be just a fluke since they wanted to save them, then they look at each other before smiling and complimenting each other for a job well done, sharing a high-five. The Pretty Cure and Coco return to the surface and head into Natts Shop. Rin and Karen gaze at their flowers, and Rin asks to pay Karen's Greenhouse a visit the next time they go over to her place. She accepts and asks if she could see Rin's families Flower Shop, which she agrees with. By now everyone expresses relief to see them getting along, and they believe they could be great friends. But Coco compares this situation to the relationship he has with Natts- with Natts remaining ignorant and claims he isn't sure if he agrees. Coco tells him to just accept it though, and Nozomi suddenly realizes that Rin and Karen actually do have something in common: they both said they didn't want to lose. Suddenly Rin yells out, and to their frustration, they find that they are bickering over where to place their flowers now. The group watches for a moment before they think about how long the duo has to go, watching as they begin to push the flowers back and forth. Major Events *Having escaped from her first punishment, Arachnea pursues the Cures once again. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Ikkakun Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kawarino *Desperaia *Kowaina Trivia *Karen is shown to be obsessed with storing a Pinkie even though she had not captured one on camera as of this episode. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes